Cold hearted soldiers
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Clemence, another of Belgar's experiments, after escaping the clutches of the Empire, he has but one goal: Kill the man who enslaved him and his friend and save her. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Chapters on Wedensday. Somewhat follows the show. Next chapter is 900 words. Chapters in 3 weeks.
1. Escape

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one on Valkyria Chronicles. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own VK, Sega, Ryutaro Nonaka and Shuntaro Tanaka do.**

 **(Imperial Capital edge, 1 week from Valkyria Chronicle 4)**

The figure continued to run through the snow as he smashed through a boulder and rolled down a hill before slamming into the snow.

"Where the hell did he go? Capture him before he gets away or Lord Belgar will have our heads!"

He heard as he looked up to see Imperial Shocktroopers rush along the ridge he was running on.

This was Clemence, he remembered that part of his history at least, the other was things he wished to forget….

So much he wished to forget… Except what had been done to him… What had been taken from his mind and replaced.

"So… Cold…"

Clemence hissed as he tugged at his jacket, if there was one thing he was glad that…. Monster of a man had given him, it was the fact that the cold winds nipping at his face didn't bother him…. They hurt, but they didn't bother him like it would a normal Human.

Then again, he didn't even know what was normal at the moment…. He damn sure wasn't after all was said and done…

"Still have to keep running, I'm not bullet proof…. Least I don't think so…."

Clemence whispered before he continued running, his boots crunched into the snow, he had to keep running, he knew half the Imperial Army…. Half of X-0 was chasing after him, if not for his intelligence which could cripple the empire, then for the experiments that changed him.

"Damn it Belgar…"

He hissed as he kept running, he ran until the snow changed into grass, a sign he was outside the capital… Or at least close to it…

He passed out and fell into the grass, he heard boots shuffling towards him, he didn't have the strength to run… And he hated that… But he blamed himself, he shouldn't have given up, he should have run until his legs gave out a thousand times.

"He's breathing, get word back to base…. Damn it, he looks like the Imps tried to kill him…"

Clemence heard, he didn't fully pass out, his body wouldn't allow him for that to happen thankfully, another experiment.

"Yeah, but if they did, then he's probably an enemy of the Empire…. They wouldn't kill him… Try and shoot him, without good reason, lets get him back to base before the Imps find us… This was a recon mission, not an assault mission."

Clemence heard, one of the soldiers rolled him over and then they began to carry him away, he could guess who they were.

The Federation… The people he wanted to find, he slowly was able to open his eyes a little.

"He's up! Kid, don't move, you have wounds from Imperial weapons… How is this guy still alive?"

Clemence heard as he sat up, he cracked his neck while looking around, he was in an APC, these were indeed Federation soldiers…. He was glad at least.

"Your Federation soldiers…. Right?"

Clemence asked, the pain was fading, if he was a failure as he heard, then Belgar must have had expectations no one could hope to win at.

"Yeah…. And you're a former Imp, I'm guessing?"

One of the soldiers asked, Clemence shook his head, he was not one of those heartless monsters, not like them, not at all…

"No… Not anymore…. I need to speak to whoever in charge of you… I have something to tell them about the Empire…. Something they want me captured or dead for…."

He stated, he couldn't allow what he knew go to waste, he'd make sure the Empire… No, X-0 was dismantled, they captured him and his friend and turned them into… Whatever he was now.

"Ok, we're head over there…. But we need to ask questions first, you know how it is with spies and all that…. Even if you seem like an ok guy… Sorry…"

The soldier said, Clemence nodded, anything to make sure the X-0 would pay for what had happened to him and her.

"Anything you need ask… I will answer… As long as they pay… For everything they did to…. Me and my friend… Ask what you need ask…"

Clemence hissed out through the pain.

He and Nikola would be free from them.

Author Note

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. As for Clemence? I will explain him more next chapter. Next chapter will be on Wednesday and will show Clemence meeting Squad E. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: This story will be followed by a Lydia, Brunhild, Selveria and maybe 2 more stories.**


	2. Nikola

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cold-Hearted Soldiers. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own VK, Sega, Ryutaro Nonaka and Shuntaro Tanaka do.**

 **(Imperial Submarine,** _ **Orcinus Magnus**_ **.)**

Nikola enjoyed winning, she enjoyed being better then someone in something, proving that she could win.

"Your looking pretty ticked for a scrawny brat getting away, what's the matter? Scared he won't last long enough for you to fight him?" Nikola heard from her partner, someone she disliked as much as her mission.

Chiara Rocino, the other Lieutenant of X-0 and Belgar's second bodyguard.

"What the hell do you care? What I want is what I want and mine alone, and no, Clemence isn't bothering me, he's just another soldier to kill." Nikola stated, she clenched her fists and walked away, leaving her partner behind.

She sighed when she got far enough away before punching the wall, it didn't damage anything, but it did dent the metal and cause her pain.

Pain was something she knew well, Clemence betrayed her, Belgar told her he ran off and left her behind, she would wring the life out of him when they next met, she'd make sure of it.

"Lieutenant." Nikola heard, she swung, her arms reaching for the knife on her belt, ready to kill whoever dared to interrupt her thoughts.

She turned and saw Forseti, her commander behind her, Nikola blinked and her hand fell away from her blade.

"Major, sir…" Nikola said, she clenched her fists and then breathed, her eyes closed and she looked the man in the eyes.

"You seem unnerved and unfocused, Lieutenant. Is something on your mind?" Forseti asked.

She knew the man saw her as just a weapon mostly, that's what Belgar made her like that for. She wanted to hurt something right now.

"No, I'm fine, sir. I'm just thinking on something right now, about Subject 445378934 ghc." Nikola answered. Despite all she felt on the subject, she still winced at the name of Clemence, his test name…

"He died in the snow, Lieutenant, he died of the winter, a blizzard was right outside the capital. It is regrettable, you and Chiara are the only subjects left for OPERATION CHIMAERA. He won't bother our plans again, never down the road and not again, it would never hinder us again." Nikola heard from Forseti, she blinked and sighed before the Commander left.

"I also want to want to think you have to deal with the Edinburgh army soon enough, we have another meeting soon. Please be safe, Lieutenant." Forseti put in and closed the door.

Nikola looked at her hands, they hurt less and there was a little bit of dried blood on them, she cracked her knuckles.

She didn't think Clemence was dead, she knew him too long to know the snow would kill him, no way.

"He's coming back here if I have to drag him back here myself. And when he does, I'm going to make sure he knows just how much he screwed up, he's going to pay." Nikola said, she smirked something like an animal ready to play with its pray.

Clemence would be coming back with her if she had to scour all of the damn continent. She promised herself that.

 **(With Clemence.)**

Clemence felt cold, he felt dead and unable to deal with anything, he didn't know what he had to deal at the moment.

What he did know was he wasn't dead at the moment, he knew that when he was able to clench his fist and it responded to his command.

"Geez, he's pretty damn tough to shake that off, he's a real trooper…" Clemence heard, his eyes snapped open and he grabbed the man in front of him, his instincts guiding him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, we aren't empire!" Clemence heard, he heard a gun cock, he sighed and relaxed his grip to allow the man to drop to the ground.

"I-I… I'm sorry, I didn't know, I thought you were Imperials…. W-where are we right n-now?" Clemence asked before looking around the room, he cracked his neck.

He looked around the room, it was a medical tent, one for the Federation, he knew that from what little training he had gotten.

"A Federation staging area around here, we want to ask you some questions if that's alright? We aren't going to hurt you, you looked half dead when we found you already, you had enough wounds to kill an elite commando." Clemence heard, he cracked his neck and looked around the tent, his eyes searching for at the voice.

"Ok… I'll answer anything you need, but I need to rest a bit, I feel… I- I feel like a tank ran me over, I'm not really at top power and all that."

Clemence stated, he was ready to fight, he thought, he'd deal with things tomorrow, his body needed to heal entirely.

"I'll tell you everything, but I want one thing." Clemence said before he looked at them.

"My friend, and the empire dead. That's my terms."

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short chapter, next chapter will be longer. Nikola was hard to think for so I am trying to show why she's so bloodthirsty. Next chapter will be on next Wednesday and will show Clemence on his first mission and Nikola hunting him. Until then, Lighting Wolf out.**


End file.
